Life of the Voidreaver
by applefladapple
Summary: Kha'Zix's lore in more detail. That pretty much sums it up. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG THE RIOT GAMES.


**Prologue**

 _It opened It's eyes in the purple Void, seeing nothing yet seeing everything. It blinked, and moved It's limbs. They seemed to be stuck. It struggled for a while, trying to free Itself, but to no avail. It couldn't move. It closed It's eyes, and when It opened them..._

•••••••••••••

It found Itself in a dark jungle, surrounded by giant foliage. Bugs flew lazily by, whilst larger animals prowled in the darkness. It moved, testing It's limbs, and finding this time that they worked. It crept through the long grass, an age-old instinct warning it of danger, when-

WHOOSH...SPLAT. A huge shadow soared over It's head, landing some metres in front of It, on top of a large toad. It watched as the toad was devoured within seconds. It stood vacantly for a moment, finally being jarred into action by the sound of a satisfied 'BURP.' It stalked off through the long grass, until It came to a bush filled with thorns. It began to slowly consume the bush with two razor-sharp incisors, adapting as It ate. After It had finished, It had grown a little bigger, and had small rows of spikes along Its shoulders. It tested them, shooting a spike out of each of Its spike racks. After It had gotten used to them, It burrowed down into the dirt to rest.

•••••••••••••

It woke.

Stealthily, It crept away into the underbrush. It stayed there for a few minutes, until a beetle flew over and settled on a flower. There were no potential predators around, so It took the chance and pounced, landing in front of the bug. The beetle panicked, and started to fly away, but It fired the spikes, and the bug fell soundlessly. It sauntered over and dragged Its prey away, to where It would be safe. It devoured the bug, and as It consumed, wings sprouted out of Its back, fluttering restlessly, and It grew bigger. After It had eaten, It returned to Its ambushing position. After hours this time, It finally spotted a lone jackal, feasting off the remains of a creature. It got into position, a hungry gleam in Its eye, and It pounced. The jackal stood no chance. With a squeal, it was gone. It feasted on the jackal, growing large claws as It did so. By the end, It was as big as a normal human, with long claws. There was just one more thing It needed. Camouflage.

•••••••••••••

It waited patiently in the underbrush for a chameleon to show itself. It had been there for a couple of hours now, and It was starting to become bored and a little less patient. It had almost given up, when it spotted a flicker of movement, out of the corner of It's eye. A tail, perhaps? Stealthily, It crept toward the tree on which It had seen the movement. Suddenly, It pounced, catching the struggling creature between Its claws. It grinned in malicious delight, then held it up over Its mouth by the tail, dangling it inches about those razor sharp teeth. The chameleon squealed in terror, squirming in an attempt to escape, but to no avail. With a lazy flick, It dropped Its prey. It felt a new change coming to It, but saw no visible changes. With what might have been a shrug, It sauntered back to Its hollow to rest.

•••••••••••••

It was hungry. It's thirst for evolution should have been sated by now, but still It hungered for blood. It crept out of Its hollow, antennae twitching for predators, It's footsteps silent on the jungle floor. Silently, It waited in the brush, still, as prey and predators alike passed. Then, It saw what It was looking for. A tiger, feeding at the bloodied carcass of an antelope. It slowly crept out into the open, inch by inch, using Its camouflage. The tiger didn't look up. Then, in a flash, It was right next to the tiger, stabbing it in the neck with Its powerful claws. The tiger screeched, a sort of dying wail, as it's lifeblood ebbed from the wound. Slowly, it sank down into the ground, the sound dying in its throat. The tiger lay still. It removed Its claws, wiping them on the grass as It did so, and dragged away the corpse to feed.

It arrived at the hollow, the tiger still being dragged behind It, and It began to feed, the small yet sharp teeth devouring it quickly. After It was done, It felt a change in Its claws, and suddenly, they popped out further, growing serrated edges. It stared incredulously at them, It's mind pondering this, and It grinned. It knew what it had to do...

•••••••••••••

Once again, It was hunting. This time, It was hunting a group of porcupines, their quills quivering in the breeze. It crept forwards, almost upon them now, and It pounced, catching all but one, which curled up into a spiky ball. It ate them all in one bite each, spikes and all, and It felt something pushing up where Its spike racks were. It twisted around to view them, and saw them grow bigger, and become more numerous. It cocked Its head to one side, and fired them, testing the new spikes. They flew everywhere in front, spraying in a cone shape and making them practically impossible to dodge. It grinned malevolently. Hunting had now become much easier.

•••••••••••••

It woke from Its slumber, rested and well fed. It stretched, joints creaking in protest, and relaxed. Today, It only needed to hunt one thing; the Grelder.

It stalked through the jungle, prey and predators alike scuttling out of the way. It covered the distance at an easy ground-eating lope, not bothered to run too fast. It kept at it for a while longer, until It reached the destination; the Grelder's cave. It stopped to take in the sight, and surveyed the area with something like approval.

The entrance to the cave itself was a hostile warning, bones littered everywhere, skulls staring up at It with empty eye sockets, rotting scraps of flesh and dried stains of blood everywhere. But to It, the place was heaven. It cautiously took a step forward, lightly as to not make a crunching noise on the bones, and walked on. As It went, the bones and blood got more and more, until It was walking in a da of bones. It waded through, trying not to make a noise, then stopped. The Grelder lay in front of him, slumbering. It was like Itself; a sort of huge bug, but blood red, and more like a huge grasshopper with teeth the size of small trees. But that was not why It was hunting the Grelder. Sprouting from its back, were two huge wings, folded neatly. It crept toward the Grelder, not making a sound now, and climbed up onto the Grelder's back. The Grelder stirred, and It froze. The Grelder fell back to sleep. Slowly, as to not wake the beast, It positioned Itself for striking. It wound back, and in one swift movement, cut off the Grelder's wings. The Grelder's eyes snapped open, and with and earsplitting ROOOOAR, it awoke. The beast shot up, almost flattening It against the cave ceiling. Quickly, It grabbed the wings and ran, the Grelder in hot pursuit. It crunched through the bones, not worrying about stealth now, and used Its wings to help It. The Grelder simply barrelled through them, the bones shattering under its heavy weight. They shot out into the jungle, animals scattering out of their way. It ran around a boulder, and stayed still, It's camouflage activating automatically. It waited. The Grelder shot around the corner and stopped, sniffing the air. Then, with a final roar, it turned around and staggered back to its cave, exhausted. It grinned in triumph, and dragged the wings back to Its hollow.

After It had consumed the wings, It lay down and went to sleep.

•••••••••••••

When It woke, It immediately felt something different. It's wings had grown bigger, enabling It to leap a huge distance. They fluttered a few times, and lay still, lifting It a few feet off the ground. It blinked, yawned, and stalked off to find some food for the day.

It crept through the silent jungle, making no sound on the soft grass. Around It, birds chirruped merrily and a hippopotamus grunted grumpily. Normal sounds. As It walked, It sensed something different. Something ancient, and perhaps... hostile. It crouched, and slowly crept to the edge of a grove. It was dark, and trees blocked out the sunlight, while bushes and hedges seemed to rise up, trapping you between them. In the clearing, a group of rocks stood in a circle. And in the middle... in the middle...

A man was floating up above the ground, arms by his sides, as green and blue light flowed out of hue rocks and into his body, with whispers of ancient promises and secrets. As It watched, the man rose further and further, until he was almost touching the canopy, and then he fell, landing in a crouching position, and It finally got a good look at him. He was average height, almost It's own height, and he was quite well muscled. He was clad in bearskin, and his eyes glowed orange with untold fury. As if he was hearing a voice, his head tilted, and his head turned slightly towards It. He spoke, his deep voice rumbling like thunder, "I see you over there. Come out into the open." It tensed, somehow understanding the man, and slowly stepped out of the shadows. The man looked It up and down, analysing It, and slowly he nodded, as if he recognised him. "You do not belong here," he said, his voice slightly tainted with anger, "You should have remained in your home, where you belong. Now I must dispose of you." It snarled, and almost immediately, the man was by Its side, punching It in the gut, and zooming away, behind It, where he hit It hard, stunning It momentarily. As It came out of Its stupor, It's face was immediately burned by something that stung of fire and fury. The man zoomed away again. By this time, It was extremely angry, and It had had enough. With a primal screech, a It's claw scythed in front of It. It would have sliced him in two, except a sort of green shield had turned up just as It had struck, instead just barely scratching him. The man grimaced as blood ran down his neck, and he struck, but It was too fast for him now. It leaped over his head, tearing at him as It did so, and landed behind him, stabbing him through the arm. The man howled, and the ground shook. The man looked up, eyes blazing with fury, as he launched a fast assault, stabbing with glowing orange claws made of energy. It tried to shield Itself with Its arms, blocking Its face and body. He would have been beaten there and then, if his camouflage had not activated at that moment. The man stopped, confused, as he looked around for his quarry. It crept behind him and slashed at him, ripping a huge gash in his back. The man cried out, and tried to run, but the attempt was in vain. With a sound like a hundred sheets of paper ripping, It fired Its spikes, impaling him with dozens of needlelike points. He fell without a sound. It stood over him, bleeding from a dozen wounds and breathing heavily, then dragged him back to Its hollow to feed.

•••••••••••••

It prowled in the undergrowth contentedly, the king of the jungle. Nothing could stand in Its way anymore. Lazily, almost contemptuously, It fired the spikes, impaling a few dozen small creatures. It stopped, and picked up the corpse of a large squirrel, devouring it contentedly as It's eyes scanned for prey. It stalked along the well worn path, claws scraping against the ground. It pounced and consumed a small bird, still alive and raw. It smiled gruesomely, savouring the tasted and the addicting feel of power that coursed through Its veins like water in a river. Leisurely, It strutted off, not caring what heard It. It was still walking when something caught Its eye. It turned to the area. A bunch of plants and behind them, a rock face. It looked normal enough, but It sensed something different about the place. Cautiously, It moved closer. It crouched low, and then leapt at the plants. It tensed, expecting contact at any moment, but instead It felt a cool sensation, like a breeze and It was going through the plants and the rock face, landing in a large cave. It was looking around, when It stumbled into a room filled with animal heads, trophies of the hunt. It looked around in wonder. Finally, a hunter other than Itself. It wanted to meet him... so It could kill him.

After It had finished looking at all the rooms and was yearning for home, It turned toward the exit. It walked out, stretching, and yawned lazily. It crept off.

It was feeding once again. A none-too-careful deer had walked out by itself, and payed the price heavily. It was still feeding, when It heard something behind It twitch, just the slightest whisper of grass. It had just enough time to leap out of the way, when something crashed down where It had been a moment ago, annihilating the carcass of the deer. The thing snarled in surprise as It turned and slammed into it. As It hit the thing, It got a glimpse of its face; a white lion, it's mane braided into long dreadlocks. The lion was holding a bloodstained knife. They crashed down on top of each other, fighting and hissing and scratching as they rolled toward a clump of trees. WHUMP. It hit Its head on a tree trunk, It's vision turning fuzzy. It saw a shape... the shape was raising one arm... holding something...

It snarled, raking Its claws across the lion's face, gouging out an eye. The lion roared, staggering away with a paw over its eye, blood spurting from between its fingers. Then the lion looked up, it's remaining eye blazing, growled, and bounded away to lick its wounds. It knew what that look meant.

This wasn't over.

•••••••••••••

 **Epilogue**

 _It staggered up the incline, slowly and tiredly. It had wanted to rest, but something pushed It on, urging It to keep moving. Finally, the hill flattened out, and It burst into the open, seeing the sunlight for the fist time. It squinted against the glare. It had found Its destination; the Institute of War, the League of Legends. It screeched in triumph, the sound echoing across the empty sky. From deep in the jungle behind It came an answering roar, as It's quarry followed the sound. It blinked, and staggered on, toward the large building ahead of It, new information filling Its head at the touch of the sun. It was from a place called the Void. It needed to consume to adapt. It had name._

 _It was Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver._

 **-END-**

 **A/N: Hello people out there! Miss me? Didn't miss me? Think I was dead? WELL I WASNT, and I'm back with this short story! Tell me what you think about this, good, bad, godawful, who cares? A review is a review, right? Anyways, hope you enjoyed. 'Till next time, bye!**


End file.
